


How to be a Miya

by sakuatsimp



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Atsumu whipped lol, Fluff, M/M, Sakusa as Onigiri Miya crew, Sakusa being a husband material, Sakusa wearing a mascot, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29674230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuatsimp/pseuds/sakuatsimp
Summary: Kiyoomi is an old-fashioned man. He likes to do things the conventional way, even in relationships. When he met Atsumu, he upheld the idea of dating to marry. And lucky for him, he won the heart of the quintessence of love.He was ready to settle down and marry his boyfriend. So when he asked Osamu for his approval, he found himself working at Onigiri Miya the next day.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 23
Kudos: 333





	How to be a Miya

**Author's Note:**

> This is supposed to be just a thread about how Kiyoomi is being traditional and working hard to earn not just Atsumu's trust but also his brother's. It's so random of me to do light fluff fics (w/ no angst at all) but here it is... enjoy :)))
> 
> ps. I didn't proof read, there might be errors ahead.

Osamu almost pulled the store’s roll shutters down when he noticed a tall man walking towards him.

“Oh? Kiyoomi-kun. What brought ya here?" Osamu glanced behind him, looking for a certain face he’s been missing for days. 

“Where’s...tsumu?” Kiyoomi noticed how the guy concealed the excitement in his tone as he looked for his twin.

He cleared his throat. "He doesn't know I came here." Kiyoomi smiled.

"Hmm..." Osamu gave him a calculating stare. 

"I'm actually closing now, but I can make an exemption fer ya, Kiyoomi-kun. Come in, it's cold out 'ere." Osamu tilted his head to invite him inside. 

"Have ya eaten? I'll make ya an onigiri, gimme ten." 

Kiyoomi gripped the strap of his duffel bag. "Uh...no need. I came here to talk about something." 

Osamu raised a brow. "No one starves on my watch, Kiyoomi-kun. Anyone who steps in my restaurant leaves with their stomachs full. And besides, Tsumu will kill me if he learned I didn't feed ya." 

Kiyoomi nodded in response as he sat on a stool across the counter while his boyfriend's twin prepared the food. 

“So...what did ya wanna talk about that ya even made an effort to visit me personally?” Osamu poured some tea in their cups. “Did ya wanna break up with Tsumu because he’s a big fat jerk? Not surprising.” 

Kiyoomi cleared his throat. “No, it’s actually far from that. I’m planning to propose to Atsumu." 

Osamu almost dropped the jade teapot. “Whoa, blunt as ever huh?” he shook his head in awe. “And why are ya telling me this?” 

“I respect Atsumu’s family and the people he holds dear. I want to get your approval first before I ask for Atsumu’s hand from your parents. You’re his half, after all.” He clasped his hands on the table. 

Osamu was dumbstruck. He couldn't help but chuckle at Kiyoomi’s response. The moment Atsumu introduced him as his boyfriend, Osamu was already relieved that his twin was in good hands. 

Just like he thought, this person grew up valuing traditions. Osamu gives him a kudos for that. 

He was about to react when his phone chimed. “Hello, Ito-san? 1 week leave, ya say?" his brows furrowed. "Okay, I think I already have someone ta cover yer shift." 

Osamu grinned like he's plotting something before he ended the call.

"Kiyoomi-kun, d'ya know Ma and Pa trust me so much when it comes to Tsumu? I mean, I’m the mature twin so it’s not really a surprise. But what I’m sayin’ is, gettin’ my approval also means gettin’ our parents’ permission.” Kiyoomi inhaled, anticipating his next words. 

“I know ya love Tsumu, but I still want to make sure. Prove yerself, Kiyoomi-kun." Osamu shrugged. 

"How? I'll do anything to prove that I genuinely want to marry Atsumu." Kiyoomi replied, point-blank.

"Simple." Osamu placed the plate of Onigiri before him. "You'll get my approval once ya prove to me that yer not just a silver spoon-fed prince. And also, I'm short with crews. Can ya work here for a week? It's paid labour, don't worry." 

"Oh..." Kiyoo wasn't expecting that, but he stuck to his word and accepted Osamu's request. "You don't have to pay me. I'm doing it for Atsumu." 

"I’m moved, Kiyoomi-kun. But I treat my employees fairly." he could only purse his lips from Osamu's final statement. 

"Expect me to be here tomorrow then.” he said before munching on his onigiri.

“Omi, yer leaving already? What about afternoon practice?” Atsumu trailed behind him as he exited the locker room. 

“M-my sister asked me to...uh...babysit my niece.” Kiyoomi readjusted his mask up. 

“Really? Can I come with ya?” he clung on his boyfriend's arm. 

“No.” Atsumu pouted. “Pleaseeee?”

Kiyoomi looked away, trying his best to resist the other’s sparkly eyes. “...n-next time.” 

“Hmm...okay!! Take care, Omi-kun! Text me once ya get home.” Atsumu clutched his nape and pressed a kiss on both of his cheeks. “Love ya.” 

Kiyoomi touched his waist and brushed his lips on the other’s forehead. “Yes, I will. I love you.” 

Atsumu giggled and hugged him before he left.

On Kiyoomi’s first day in Onigiri Miya, Osamu made him take orders and serve the customers. Kiyoomi was overwhelmed by the amount of people who came to eat in the store. 

“I have the best Onigiris in town, ya know? Why so surprised?” Osamu laughed. 

Kiyoomi felt his back ache after his shift was done. He stretched his arms and hips to avoid any stiffness. He didn't know that working in customer service was this hard. His parents hired maids, cooks, and cleaners to serve him but he’d always managed to do things by himself. 

In the next few days, Kiyoomi learned more about the roles in the restaurant. He cleaned the floors, the washrooms, the dishes, the tables and many more. He made onigiris and served the customers. It was exhausting but there's no such thing as giving up to the Sakusa Kiyoomi. 

“Omi, are ya okay?” Atsumu stopped practicing hus tosses when he saw Kiyoomi rubbing his wrists.

“Yeah...I’m okay, don't worry.” 

Atsumu reached for his hands and gently massaged his wrists. He softly poked Kiyoomi’s palms with his fingers to ease the tension on his hands. He lightly tugged each finger, stretched them out, and interlaced them together while moving his wrist in a circular motion. 

Kiyoomi’s eyes fluttered slowly in satisfaction. “Thank you..Atsumu.” he whispered as he bumped his nose against Atsumu and kissed his cheek right after. 

“Kiyoomi-kun, we ran out of green onions. There’s a grocery store a few blocks away. Can ya please go and buy some?” Kiyoomi nodded. He was about to grab his keys when Osamu stopped him.

“It’s just close. Save yer gas and put yer limbs into use.” 

He knew this was a part of Osamu’s test, so he agreed.

Kiyoomi was panting when he sprinted his way to the store and back. The weather was especially hot today. 

Kiyoomi’s patience was tested, yet he still kept up with the challenge. He reminds himself that it’s for Atsumu, anyway. And he can endure anything for him. 

“I forgot, the sacks of rice are getting delivered today. Can ya help Kita-san carry them here?” Osamu immediately asked him once he set foot on the restaurant. 

“Yes.” Kiyoomi changed his clothes and started lifting the sacks and the boxes of supplies from the truck at the back of the restaurant. 

“Saaaaammuuuuu!” Atsumu lurched towards the counter. Osamu’s eyes grew wide when he saw Atsumu’s frustrated face. 

“W-what are ya doing here?”

“C’mon Samu, I’m yer twin! Can ya be a bit more compassionate to yer brother?” Atsumu plopped his face on the counter.

“What's up? Ya still suck on yer serves?” 

“No. I think Omi-kun doesn't like me anymore…” his shoulders dropped. 

“Why’d ya say so?”

“He keeps leaving the practice early and doesn't let me come with him. What if he found someone better than me and Omi meets them every time he leaves practice that’s why he doesn't want me around?” Atsumu covered his face. 

“Nah, I don’t think so.” Osamu flicked his twin’s forehead before pointing towards Kiyoomi, who had his sleeves rolled up; muscles looked more defined as he heaved a sack of rice on his shoulder. 

“What the...Samu! Why is he here?!” Atsumu marched towards his boyfriend and took out a towel from his bag. 

“Omi! Geez!” he quickly reached for the other’s face and wiped the beads of sweat dripping down his neck. 

Kiyoomi was surprised to see him. “Atsumu...why are you here?”

“I should be the one asking ya why yer here! The fuck are ya doing? Did Samu blackmail ya to work for him?! I’m gonna kick his ass—” Atsumu was ready to throw hands at his brother. 

“No, no. I just...want to prove myself worthy of you.” Kiyoomi gathered his lover’s hair behind his ear. 

Atsumu felt his insides melt. “Ya don’t have to prove shit, Omi. I’ll love who I wanna love! I love ya because it’s you!” He gripped on the other’s shirt. 

“Kiyoomi-kun, ya done there? I have one last task fer ya.” 

Atsumu snapped as he faced his brother. “No, we're going home.” Kiyoomi took his hand. 

“It’s my last day of work and my shift’s gonna end an hour from now. Can you wait a bit for me, Atsumu?” Kiyoomi gave him an assuring smile. “Please?”

Atsumu pouted and shuffled back to his seat and crossed his arms. “Fine. One hour. Samu, Ya better not make my Omi work overtime or I’ll give her store a bad review. Hmph.” 

Osamu cackled while giving Kiyoomi his last task.

“Oh my fucking god, Samu…don’t tell me it’s—” Atsumu gasped when he saw an onigiri mascot.

“Look, Tsumu. Look at the things he’d do fer ya.” Osamu shook his head. 

"woah...Lin-chan! onyiigiwi!!" a boy called his friends while pointing at the mascot. 

Kids flocked to it, tugging the fluffy mascot and biting on its sides until the person inside it lost his balance and bounced when he hit the ground. 

Osamu laughed but Atsumu slapped his arm. “Why did ya even make him do this?” he questioned, annoyance evident in his tone.

“The name  _ Miya _ is earned. It’s a luxury that shouldn’t be given so easily.” he snorted. 

“The first time I laid my eyes on him, I was already more than willing to share the same name on the back of our jerseys. I want him to be my  _ Miya _ forever.” Atsumu stepped to give the Onigiri mascot a bear hug. 

“Omi-kun, please marry me and be a Miya too.” Atsumu moved his face close to the mascot’s opening and gazed straight to his boyfriend's eyes. 

Kiyoomi could clearly hear Osamu’s cackle from afar as he remained frozen, completely bewildered that his boyfriend beat him to propose. 

“ _ You  _ marry me.” 

“I asked first!”

“I did this so I could ask for your hand from your family!” Kiyoomi explained exasperatedly.

Atsumu’s jaw dropped. “Ma and Pa like ya so much, ya don’t even need to go this far!” he glared at his twin. 

Osamu shrugged. “Kiyoomi-kun, ya got my approval.” he looked at the wall clock. “And oh, yer shift’s over. Well done.” 

"See? Being a Miya ain't so hard at all when you're a Sakusa Kiyoomi." Atsumu beamed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I really wasn't planning to post this here but typing them as a thread is such a pain lol.


End file.
